Conventional fuel delivery systems for automotive vehicles typically include a fuel tank sensor, such as a pressure sensor, mounted on the fuel tank to sense the vapor pressure within the tank. This information is relayed to an electronic engine controller so that the controller can determine whether the vapor in the fuel tank must be purged. Purged vapor is then vented to the intake manifold of the engine to be consumed therein.
Prior art pressure sensor assemblies, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,470, include a body having a first port extending into the fuel tank for evacuating purged vapor from the tank and a pressure sensor port communicating with a pressure sensor element. A check valve is located within the first port so that should the vehicle inadvertently roll over, liquid fuel does not flow therethrough.
The inventors of the present invention have found certain disadvantages with these prior art pressure sensor assemblies. For example, the pressure sensor port extends beyond the plane of the fuel tank. Thus, should a portion of the pressure sensor assembly shear off, the pressure sensor port may be exposed to the atmosphere resulting in liquid fuel potentially spilling from the fuel tank.
Further, prior art fuel pressure sensors are mounted to the fuel tank by inserting the assembly into the tank and rotating the assembly relative to the fuel tank to lock the sensor thereto. An O-ring used to seal the assembly to the tank must necessarily rub against either the assembly or the tank as the assembly rotates relative to the tank. This could create an undesirable situation where the O-ring either becomes abraded or misaligned.